


I'm Where I Belong (In Your Arms)

by superfandomqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Feels, Fluff, Hance Gets Gal Palled, Keith has angst, Lance Has More, Lance Is Sad For a Bit, M/M, Shiro and Pidge Are Oblivious To Hance, There Is A Jokingly Implied Shance, There Is No Shance, angst with happy ending, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfandomqueen/pseuds/superfandomqueen
Summary: Lance and Hunk cuddle, have hot chocolate, and communicate!!! (Keith has some decisions to make.)
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	I'm Where I Belong (In Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romajstorovic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romajstorovic/gifts).



> This is for the Hunk Winter Holiday Exchange and I had a lot of fun writing this! It was so much fun and I absolutely adore this ship.  
> I hope you enjoy, Rowan!

  
  
“Geez, what has Lance so quiet?” Pidge asked sitting at the table. “He’s been like this ever since Shiro left.”

“You make it sound like Shiro and Lance we’re secretly dating,” Keith said, muffled by the waffles in his mouth.

“Ew, don’t talk with your mouth full,” Lance complained flatly.

Pidge scoffed. “As if Lance and Shiro could date without the rest of us knowing.”

Hunk met Lance’s eyes.

Keith rolled his. “What are you doing for the holidays? Shiro went to Japan to visit his grandparents.”

“I,” Pidge announced proudly, “will be going to my parents’ place for the holiday break. You guys?”

“Lance and I are staying here,” Hunk offered, shooting another look at Lance’s somber appearance. “What about you, Keith?”

“Yeah, Kogane?” Lance piped up, his cheeriness and smile looking painfully forced.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Keith threw back.

Pidge snickered at the two.

~~

When Pidge and Hunk had left, Hunk was driving Pidge to their brother’s apartment, who would then go continue up to their parent’s place three hours away.

Keith cornered Lance in the kitchen. The Cuban boy had just started organizing the dishes.

“What’s got you in such a sad mood?”

“It’s nothing,” Lance muttered.

Keith just snorted. “If it was “ _nothing_ ” then we would be bickering and you and Hunk would be giving each other gooey eyes instead of worried looks.”

“ _Fine_ ,” Lance snapped. “I’m just upset that I can’t afford to go back to Cuba this year.”

Keith made an ‘oh’ noise. “But at least you get to spend time with Hunk then?”

They both knew that Hunk hadn’t been able to go back home either. “Yeah! I know! I just really wished I could go home! I miss my family!” Lance screwed up his face like he was holding back tears. “Then I feel shitty because I’m moping about and Hunk’s happy to have some alone-ish time with me and all I can think about it is being home!”

“Yeesh. I’m glad I don’t have to deal with that.”

“Wow, great empathy, Keith!” Lance said, giving said friend a dirty look.

Keith held his hands up in defence. “I’m just saying. Relationships are so confusing and hard. I don’t know how you guys figure them out.”

“Communication, lots of it.”

“Ah,” Keith answered. “I still don’t get how you two have been keeping your relationship a secret.”

Lance flapped his hand at the Korean boy, leaning against the counter. “We’re more waiting for the right moment — don’t you dare say “there’s never a right moment” — or for them to figure it out.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Keith defended, scowling softly. “It can’t be that hard to figure it out that you two are dating.”

“Sure thing. Also, it took you walking in on us striping each other’s clothes off for you to get the hint. Neither of us have personal space with the other, seeing us naked in the same room, or sharing a bed, or even kissing would make Pidge, Matt, or even Shiro think that we’re actually dating. _Dios_ , you thought we were FWBs until we explained that we are, in fact, dating,” Lance explained carefully, snickering at Keith’s pout. “Off of that topic, you said you were still deciding. What on?”

Keith slouched against the doorway. “It’s not important.”

“You were literally the one that was giving me shit over “it’s nothing”, c’mon! Fess up!” Lance said as he poked at Keith.

Keith groaned bending away from Lance’s pointy finger. “You are so annoying.”

“Pot to kettle,” Lance said, poking Keith as he grinned mischievously. Bursting into an obnoxious chant of “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell metellmetellmetellmetellmetellme—“

“Fine! Just shut it!” Keith shouted, slapping away Lance’s hand.

“Geez, no need to flip out,” Lance responded as Keith pushed him out of his personal space bubble. “What’s the big deal?”

“KroliaaskemetospendChristmaswithher,” Keith blurted out.

“You’re going to have to say that slower.”

“Krolia. Asked. Me. To. Spend. Christmas. With. Her,” Keith repeated, enaunating each word.

“Krolia? As in your bio mom, Krolia?” Lance asked, raising his eyebrows at his friend.

Keith nodded.

“Okay, and?” Lance prompted.

“And what?” Keith stared back at Lance.

“What are you going to do?”

Keith let out a puff. “I don’t know.”

“Krolia lives in New York, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, what I would do — and I’m probably biased here — I would say yes. But!” Lance said, keeping Keith from interrupting by raising a finger. “If it isn’t going well or you decide you need a break, you can always come back here.”

“But I’d interrupt your and Hunk’s time,” Keith protested.

Lance snorted. “One, you’ve already done that. Two, you’re one of our best friends.”

“Yeah, but you don’t usually have alone time to f—“ Keith broke off as Lance kicked his shin with an accompanying glare. “Ow!”

The apartment door swung open. “I hope I’m not coming back to a fist fight.”

“No, it’s a knife fight,” Lance called back.

“Oh dang, blood is terrible to clean up,” Hunk said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Since you’re here, honey bun,” Lance cooed, sliding his arm around Hunk’s waist and leaned upward to peck his boyfriend on the lips. “You can give Keith your two cents.”

Hunk’s dark eyes flicked from Lance’s to Keith. “About what?”

“Krolia asked me to join her for Christmas.”

Hunk nodded, processing. “It’s ultimately up to you if you want to go. I think that it’d give you a good opportunity to see her and get to know her.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Thanks, Hunk.”

“You’re very welcome!” Hunk replied, smiling brightly. “Now! Who wants to make Christmas cookies?”

Lance pecked Hunk’s cheek again. “I’ll be in the living room setting out the rest of the decorations.”

“You’re not going to help with the cookies?” Hunk asked, nearly pouting.

“Hunkilicious, I love you, but you are a slave driver when it comes to baking.” Lance patted his handsome boyfriend on the arm and escaped into the living room.

When Hunk turned towards where Keith stood, he was long gone.

“Well, _fine_. I’ll do it myself.”

~~

Somewhere between the fourth and fifth batch, Keith said he was meeting up with Krolia for dinner and disappeared out the door.

Carrying out two mugs of hot chocolate, Hunk set them on the coffee table next to the movie selection and the bowl of popcorn.

Sitting on the couch next to Lance, Hunk flipped through the choices Lance picked out.

“Hey,” Lance said softly making Hunk look up. “Look, I’m sorry about being mopey lately.”

“You don’t have to be.”

“I know I should be looking on the bright side; I get to spend time with you! My gorgeous, Hunkilicious — pun intended — boyfriend! Not being sad just because I don’t get to see my family! It’s not like you’re getting to go home either!”

“Lance,” Hunk said softly. He cupped Lance’s face in his hands, letting the DVD cases rest in his lap, and making Lance look him in the eye. “I get that you’re sad that you don’t get to see them. You haven’t gotten the chance to see them in person in almost a year! I’m sad too! It’s alright!”

“Still! I don’t want you to feel bad just because I’m acting like it’s the worst thing to happen,” Lance admitted. “I love you, you’re important to me. I want you to be happy.”

“I am happy! A little disappointed about not being able to go home, but it’s alright. It’s alright to feel sad and disappointed, but you can find things to look forward too! Like us going out for a coffee date! We can try new things on the menu! We can go for a walk in the park! Or see that new movie that just came out! We can stay up all night doing sleepover things like makeup and hair and nails, the whole nine yards! We can have a snowball fight! There is so much we can do! We can call our families everyday and talk for a while and hear about how much fun they are having too!” Hunk exclaimed, feeling breathless at the end of his rant.

Lance smiled watery, leaning into Hunk’s hands. “You’re right,” Lance sighed as he closed his eyes. “You’re right. We get to do things we haven’t been able to do together before. The fact that you’re here with me is what makes it so special.”

Hunk grins at his beautiful boyfriend. “You are so romantic.”

Lance laughed. “If I’m so romantic, you’re ten times _more_ romantic.”

“Aawww, babe, you’re so sweet!” Hunk dug his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, peppering the collarbone with soft kisses.

Lance’s warm, full-body laughter filled the room. “Just choose a movie! Quickly! Before all of our marshmallows melt!”

“Alright! Alright!” Hunk said, reluctantly pulling back. Flipping through the titles, he pulled one of his favourites out.

Pressing start, Hunk hurried back to his seat with his boyfriend. Lance immediately laced their legs together, his back to Hunk’s chest, and carefully handed Hunk’s mug of hot chocolate to him.

Kissing Lance’s cheek as _Nightmare Before Christmas_ started. They settled in. Popcorn bowl taking up residence in Lance’s lap, snuggled in their Christmas sweaters — Lance’s black sweater with gingerbread men and the words “LET’S GET BAKED” and Hunk’s personal favorite, bright yellow with broad green, blue, and black stripes — and their free hands linked together while they sip carefully on their hot, _hot_ chocolate.


End file.
